babysitting
by OzoraWings
Summary: After a lot of misfortune, the Vongola family is finally getting back on their feet; Tsunayoshi's alive and well, signing papers when they get a rather loud house guest and hes not too happy. What doesn't help matters is that he's really trigger ready, and is just itching to show his 'boss' just how mad he really is. Drabble. Slightly Fluffy. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Babysitting.<p>

One-Shot.

Tsunayoshi sighed as he ears finally perked to the slamming of doors and the yelling of a complex kind of voice that broke in-tune with the heavy-scent footsteps stomping on the stone floor tiles, which were getting nearer as he gently put his pen down. The document he had been signing lay abandoned.

'He can't just wait in the reception for a meeting, can he?' Tsuna thought; truthfully, he had know this was coming. It was earlier then he had expected but he knew all the same - it wasn't hard to figure out, after all, he had put a lot of people out, the Varia included.

The warning phone call he had gotten from their rain guardian only confirmed what he already knew.

He stacked the papers he had been writing on only minutes before, on-top of one another; mindful not to smudge the wet ink as he slide them into the open draw. He was finished just in time to see his office door flying open with a loud bang, as it hit the bookshelves behind.

Tsunayoshi turned his head, smiling as he saw the heavily, built muscles and crimson eyes; Xanxas.

"So,...you _are_ alive!" Xanxus muttered, while completely ignoring the three assassins, who were desperately trying to push him out of their boss' office, as they were talking over each other - saying how he were being rude and disrespectful.

Tsuna laughed at their failed attempts; it was like yelling at a mountain.

"It's alright, back to your stations" Tsuna said, his voice ushering them out. They looked at him with concern before the Varia leader slammed the door closed; the force driving the three man back on the other side, their yelps echoing into the office, as he stalked further into the room. His scarlet orbs glaring draggers.

Silence engulfed the room as chocolate iris' followed the dark figure as he walked into the chair that was on the other side of his desk; sinking into the seat before he relaxed slightly "Welcome home." Tsuna greeted.

"Oi!, brat!. This ain't my home!" Tsunayoshi merely smiled; after ten ages of knowing the man, and especially at times like this, shutting up and putting up were really the only way to go; he had enough to fix, he didn't need anymore work to do.

"I understand" Tsuna winced slightly at his weak tone; that was a mistake, showing weakness to ally or enemy wasn't allowed in the mafia, and it could get you killed - it already had once, and he wasn't going for the second.

Xanxus didn't seem to notice though, as he crossed his legs and let out a long suffering sigh "Your an ass!, you know that?" his strong voice echoed down the all but empty corridors in the Vongola mansion.

The brunet nodded, while his eyes glazed over. The weeks following the day before he 'died' had been hard on Tsuna; everyone could see it, even while he tried to hide it. So when their famiglia members started to get hunted down like animals. Hurt. Killed.

He had to make a move. Had to play the game.

"Your plan was stupid!. Your an idiot!" The Varia ranted.

"I've been told that a lot these last few days..." Tsunayoshi murmured, while avoiding eye contact; It had only been a week since his younger-self had defeated Byakuran and returned to the past, leaving his older-self to pick up the pieces, and boy was it broken.

Xanxus scoffed at the remark "No shit."

The day he received the notice that stated that the Vongola Tenth had been killed in friendly fire when trying to form an alliance, had been something he'd tried to forget. _'Just like the idiot' _he had thought; always thinking about peace, always fighting for that ideal. Honestly, Xanxus didn't understand it himself; why his boss would raise his fists, and look so pained while doing it.

He really couldn't remember much after punching his fist through a wall '_Friendly fuckin' fire'_. Xanxus had torn the paper apart, and had left his office; promptly setting off to look for his guardians for a little of his own 'friendly fire'. The rest of the day was a blur - a haze he just couldn't seem to break free off.

Xanxus looked around before his eyes narrowed; he had been making so much noise, deliberately at times, so at the very least he was expecting the puppy or sword idiot to run into the room to make sure everything was alright.

He had never been aloud to be alone with Tsunayoshi before, Xanxus thought it had something to do with how they were over-protective, and how he had a history of trying to kill their boss "Where are the trash you call guardians?" he demanded.

Thrown by the question, the Vongola rubbed the back of his neck, puzzlement dancing in his eyes

"Most of them are on assignments" Xanxas glared "- I know it's not the time for them to be away from me with my weakened condition, but we've got to restore the family alliances" he answered truthfully.

The Varia leader blinked weakened scondition? "What the hell 'ya talking 'bout, do you know how long you been sleeping?" he questioned loudly.

"That's the point" Tsuna's steady eyes froze Xanxus in place. the brunet's hand cupped his chest, like it was somehow a painful reminder "the bullet put me into a coma, Xanxas. It's negatively effected my body. I'm pretty much useless right now; I can't stand for a month and my eyesight and hearing have also yet to return to full strength" he said breathlessly, while his hand continued to travel up to his face - his fingertips touching his lips.

Finally finding his voice, the Vaira leader leaned forward "Long term effects?"

"I'm sure, you of all people know that the sky have a short life spam. That, including the strain I've put on my body, means that I have anywhere between five to ten years left,…though I can't be certain of that" he added, his mind returning to when Shamal couldn't even look him in the eye as he broke him the news.

Crimson eyes widened "Don't fuck with me!. Your only twenty-four now, you bastard!"

The brunet nodded, his hand returning to the surface of his desk "But...no ones entitled to live, it's a gift. No one lives forever"

"Doesn't mean you have to die young" Xanxus growled, Tsuna chuckled, smiling at him fondly.

"But twenty-four years is along time - such a long time..." He sighed, pausing as his lips thinned "look, it's easy enough to find out that I'm weak right now; you just need to know the right people. But Xanxus, you can't let anything else I've said today leave this room"

Xanxus blinked "Don't go barking order's at me!" he was about to yell, though his voice trailed in realisation "wait, don't your guardians know about this?"

Tsunayoshi shook his head.

"They just got me back, I don't want them thinking I'm going to disappear again...and I don't want them waiting for me to die in the time we have left" red eyes winced; it annoyed him, that it always had to be this man - just this man, that had the ability to be like this, because if he wasn't an idiot, if he wasn't kind…

"Plus I think I've given everyone I know a complex"

"Are you- Hold it!. Rewind: are you telling me that the enemy could know about your condition?. You shit! you've made yourself a sitting duck!" Tsuna was taken aback from his harsh tone and paused; it had been along time since his friend's words had held any real malice.

"Don't worry, I've got reliable people here with me" Tsuna tried to reassure, gingerly holding his hands up in his defence.

"Don't get cocky! Who the hell would be worried about you?, and I hope the people you were talking about are a hell of a lot stronger then the three idiots from earlier!" he shouted in irritation.

A sheepish half-frown, half-smile played on Tsuna's face "Best we've got right now, Vongola's still picking itself up and brushing itself off" he replied "we're still recovering from the people who're murdered and the people who…cut their loses" he murmured.

"Your kidding?" Xanxus' voice deadpanned as Tsuna simply shrugged. With a grunt, Xanxus pulled his phone from his pocket, before his finger stomped angrily on the small buttons.

Not again. He was not dying again!. Never again. Tsunayoshi was his boss and he would not fail his job this time around.

"_This better be good." _an irritated voice squeaked into his ear.

"You shit! it's me!" an audible gulp on the other end was clear, before the other cleared his throat.

"_Boss? aren't you back from the vongola's yet?" _Xanxas huffed, his eyes glaring at the brunet in front of him.

"No, I've got babysitting to do. Now, listen to me carefully, if the mansion has even one dent in it when I get back I. will. kill. you. all." He growled.

"_Wait! hold on, babysitting?" _the mist guardian asked. Panicked by the thought of keeping all of the other guardians in line, but also interested in the deeper meaning that his boss didn't elaborate on.

"Yeah. a real idiot" he scoffed

* * *

><p><strong>Translation -<strong>

'famiglia' - Meaning "family"

* * *

><p><strong>AC - **

I thought of this a month or so ago but only today turned into something readiable.

**Update****/ **What can I say? I needed a break so when I finished chapter 17 of_ D.T.L_ I can here, I have changed quite a bit, but not to much, hopefully I found some of those pesky mistakes that am_ so _good at missing, anyway I hope it's better, am surprised at how fond I' am of this one-shot when I have long stories I write and want to shot myself while doing so...meh, it's probably because am lazy : P.

**Update****/ - 03.06.12**

**Update/** yup, again. How many times can you proofread the same story?, a lot apprently *sigh*** -07.08.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Babysitting_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this one-shot.

**OW**


End file.
